We Are Not Over Until I Say We Are - One Shot (Part 1 of 2)
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: "Oh I heard you where trouble, you heard I was trouble...You know what they say about trouble..Pull me down if you want to and I hope that you want to" - Mikkey Ekko This is a Freddie Jackson (The Take) One Shot in second person. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


It all began at a party fourteen years ago when you where sixteen and the fast life was at its all time high, now the past was replaying itself because Freddie was home from being in jail for the second time and you where dreading the talk you where going to have with him.

One more now you thought as he was leaning over the bar sipping from his drink, the relationship you two had was to say the least complicated.

Freddie was married with Jax, she used to be a blonde bombshell before he knocked her up and she got hooked on everything from painkillers to alcohol, now Jax was just a crude reminder of who she used to be without him.

You on the other hand never got married or hooked up with anyone apart from some random guys when you went out clubbing, but it never lasted long, they all knew why: Freddie Jackson.

Freddie was the predatorous psychopath among them and he would call all the shots on who you got with and nobody could ever come close enough before he managed to scare them away.

It was frustrating being 30 years old and not even married so you thought with Freddie being in prison without parol that it gave you the perfect opportunity to try and find someone to be with. Little did you know thought that Ozzy, the main head of most of the families that where on the take was pulling the strings and got Freddie out after a year. The bliss you felt with being with Daniel someone who worked along side Jimmy, Freddie´s cousin, was rudely abrupt with the news that Freddie Jackson was released yesterday.

Daniel wasn't afraid of Freddie, neither where you, but you knew if you rubbed Freddie the wrong way you would be finding Daniel´s body at the bottom of a lake, so you put your best foot forward swallowing the lump in your throat, putting the glass of gin down and walking over to Freddie slowly. He was busy talking to his father, Freddie Senior, whom you had known from childhood and could best describe as a complete scumbag.

The man in the grey suit turned to you grinning: "There she is" he rested his hand on your shoulder his thumb pressing into your shoulder blade, Freddie reacted to his father´s behavior with pushing his hand away.

-"Piss off, dad" his voice was slurred after an hour of being at the bar and his eyes glassy glazing over your body, you had tried you best to wear pants tonight, but your mother who was here made you wear a short denim skirt and some huge sweater that was one size too big for you revealing your shoulder.

-"You look nice, babe" he said when his father had gone away, the presence of Freddie Jackson was an overwhelming one, he had wide shoulders, tattoos sticking out from his blue shirt, ring on almost every finger and a death kill in his eyes on every woman in here, yourself included.

-"Freddie, we need to talk" you swallowed again feeling the terror shake through your body when he pulled at your arm, -"Come on then"

The walk to the back of the bar seemed like it took forever when in fact it was only a couple of minutes, by that time he had pinned you against the hard, cold concrete wall of the back room you felt the familiarity of him return, his scent lingering and the warmth of his body.

Freddie´s eyes where fully focused on you as he looked directly making you want to look away, it felt like looking directly at the sun when his green eyes watched you.

His hands ran up your arms as he stopped by cupping your face, you clutched onto the his arms trying to make him stop, but he didn't listen instead he kissed you, pushed you harder up against the wall with his entire body weight, it was something else kissing Freddie he kissed like he fucked, hard and devouring and he was always in charge.

-"Freddie" you mumbled between his kissing and forced your hands on his chest to push him away, -"I didn't come here to do this, I came here to tell you something"

He ignored you and grabbed you by the back of your neck, lacing his fingers in your hair, arching your mouth opening with his tongue going back to the kissing and it was safe to say that he had missed you with the way his hands wandered down your body and up again, feeling out every inch of your ass with a fierce hook.

You didn't stop him, figured it was pointless, but when he pulled away you blabbered it out:

-"I have a boyfriend"

Freddie didn't seem to register your confession at all, instead his hands where running up your thigh, pulling at your panties -"That´s nice babe, undo my shirt will you?"

You slapped his hands away, seeing the confusion in his face along with the anger of being told no, Freddie wasn't a man that took rejection well.

-"What the fuck is wrong now?" his accent slurred at the words and you pushed him away, -"I can't do this anymore, I have a boyfriend, I love him, now I want you to respect that"

Freddie´s face seemed anything but shocked, he was amused, painting a wide grin like a cheshire cat, -"You serious?"

-"Yes, I am serious" you sneered crossing your arms looking for a new reaction from him, this was the first time you had ever told him this.

-"Babe, your track record with blokes isn't really very good, is it now" he was downplaying you, making you seem like you where the crazy one to even consider letting anyone love you.

-"We both know who´s fucking fault that is" you snapped at him, and his face changed from smug to angry again along with the drugs playing in his eyes, you put your arms down.

-"I love him, Freddie" you said quietly, almost like a whisper.

-"Alright then, who the fuck is he?"

Now you where really scared, -"You don't know him"

-"Who the fuck is he" he was more strict in his tone coming closer to your body, infiltrating your personal space once more with the scent of alcohol and cigarettes.

-"What is it to you anyways?" you asked knowing it was a bad idea, in a natural response he grabbed you by your upper arm, tugging you to his chest, gazing down at you with a blank stare, the stare of a goddamn psychopathical bastard.

-"I´m gonna ask you one last time and I want a proper answer, you got that, babe"

You blinked up at him trying to call his bluff he didn't even crack a smile, the panic flushed over you pounding at his chest with your fist, then like it was no fuss at all, he grabbed a hard hold of the back of your hair and tugged you to him with his arms placed firmly around your waistline and the throbbing pain of him pulling at your hair.

-"Daniel Connor" you winced in pain, he didn't let you go, the blank stare still in his eyes -"The cunt Jimmy hired a year ago?"

-"Let me go, Freddie" you clenched your teeth together at the harder he pulled, -"Does he know about us?"

-"What us, you went to prison Freddie, there was no us, you have a wife"

His anger grew and he grabbed you by your thigh, pushing you up against the brick wall again, moving his hands up your thighs to your cunt as he tugged away the fabric standing in the way before putting his fingers deep inside of you, -"I get what I want, babe, can you say the same? With this Daniel, does he fuck you like I do?"

You tried focusing on not reaction to the way his fingers moved and how his eyes and breath were grazing over your face, his hands letting loose of your hair and his hips pushed up against yours helping his fingers to dig in deeper, -"We used to have some fun, you and I, back in the day"

-"We where children, I´m not sixteen anymore, Freddie!" you hissed through your teeth fighting away a moan, he moved his thumb over your clit rubbing it in a circle motion -"Never did you wrong did I? You and I in my car, in the back seat, we fucked like nobodies business, babe" his voice was deep and rumbly like he was trying to seduce you with that alone, it made you moan weakly, allowing him to touch your breasts and kiss your neck. When he started sucking on your collarbone you snapped out of the high and tried pushing him away again.

He was trying to leave a mark, you hit him across the chest yelling at him to let you go and to stop, a sharp smack across his face made him pull away, retracting his fingers quickly out of you.

Freddie smirked and you felt the burning pain of the bite he had left, -"That´s a pretty piece" he put the two fingers he had inside of you into his mouth and licked them off, -"Maybe Danny and I could share you"

You felt the anger swell along with frustration, -"You have been doing this to me for years, Freddie, fucking years, I have stood by your side when we where kids, when you knocked Jax up and when you went to jail. I loved you through everything and you can't even let me be happy, if you wanna hurt me and I go down, I´m taking you with me!"

-"Well, we would be going down together, babe" his smirked, you balled your fists together, biting your teeth, -"You could have had me, back then, instead you screwed around and now you are taking what out on me, Freddie? your mistakes, because we both can play that game"

-"You´re not going anywhere you see" he looked at you smiling, -"You love me, that´s why you keep coming back for more"

-"No, Freddie, it´s because you keep dragging me into this"

He didn't stop smiling, instead he walked around you and you watched him turn, put a hand on your hip while breathing into your neck, grasping a hard hold on one of your breasts with his other hand and biting into your neck until you trembled trying to make him stop, -"Does he fuck you like I fuck you?" his breath vibrated in your ear while he squeezed you against his hard chest, -"Hm, babe, does he?"

-"He does it better, he actually feels things you know" you answered knowing that you where in no position to test his temper, instead he nibbled at your earlobe whisperingring-"You don't think about me then, when he´s giving it to you, wishing it was my cock inside of you instead of his"

-"No!" you answered sharply, but it sounded more like a strangled moan as he squeezed your breast under your sweater.

-"I´ve had you many times before, babe, I know when your lying through your teeth, you have thought about me. I bet you lay awake at night in your white knickers fingering yourself to the image of my cock inside of that wet cunt of yours"

A harsh gasp escaped your lips when he found his fingers back inside your panties, slipping them back inside while and dragging them in and out slowly, -"No" you moaned trying to fight him off, but he grabbed an arm around your waistline tightly pushing you up against him not letting you leave.

Before you could get over the feeling of his fingers inside, he had already turned you around to face the brick wall behind him, Freddie´s hands where rapid at pushing your skirt up and around your waist like he was in a hurry, you heard the zipper of his pants go down and without any warning he slipped into you.

The very feeling of him inside of you made you gasp out in relief, you never noticed how much you missed him like this and with his forehead pressed against your neck he gave off a groan, moving in a quick pace, letting a couple of deep breath´s slip from his lips.

You clawed yourself against the wall as he filled you up, moving faster and deeper never stopping, his hands on your hips controlling the violent thrusts as you felt him shuttering behind you not letting you come, he finished inside you by spilling his cum with the last deep thrust.

-"God, that felt good" he pulled out, tucking himself in again, as you let your skirt down feeling the wetness of the cum stain them, this made you want to hurt him, he had gotten what he wanted like always, -"Are we done now?" you said, he looked up at you surprised, -"What? babe, we will never be done" he said as he walked back to the entrance of the bar again

-"You got what you wanted, Freddie, now can you leave this alone"

His head turned, his shoulders tense like someone had a gun pointed to his head, -"Are you gonna introduce me to your new bloke or am I gonna have to play a game of elimination?"

The panic grew and you realized for certain that Freddie Jackson would never leave you be, ever.


End file.
